


Saving Emma

by EndlessHopeful



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessHopeful/pseuds/EndlessHopeful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AN OUAT AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Snow White had been in labor for hours, with just David and the midwife there. She thought it would never end, that her daughter would never arrive. She heard David's encouragement and pushed one last time, squeezing his hand, her cries mixing with their baby girl's.  
"Is she okay?"  
"Of course dear, " the midwife said with a smirk, " would you like to hold your baby?"  
David took Emma, holding her where Snow could see her.  
"She's so beautiful. My baby girl. My Emma." She kissed her tiny forehead.  
The midwife forced a smile, keeping up the happy facade, "shall i take her to the nursery? Surely the new mother would want her rest."  
"She's right, darling. We'll see her in a few hours, but you need to rest. You've had a hard day." David brushed his lips against Snow's forehead. "I'll stay with you. We'll let Emma get used to her new room."  
She gently took the baby, feeling victorious, "I will watch over her your Highness, " she said solemly , "I vow to never let this child out of my sight."  
Snow was already half asleep. "Thank you," David said, feeling he should know her name. After all, she'd been with him through the worst few hours in his life and witnessed, with Snow and himself, the best thing that ever happened to him.  
Smiling as she supported baby Emma, purple magic swirled around her.  
Her features contorted and shifted until the very form of Regina stood infront of him.  
"Why you do know me," she said smirking, " and Prince Charming, she snarked, " I have to thank you."  
He pulled out his sword. "Regina. Drop my child."  
Regina's eyes went cold. "Oh? You want me to drop a newborn babe? What kind of father are you?" She laughed.  
"You try taking her and I will kill you this time. Snow saved you all the others, but I swear by all that I am, I will kill you."  
"We will see,"Regina said smiling still, "Tell Snow that I appricate her giving me this child. It really warms my heart to know I am trusted to be a mother."  
She was openly mocking him.  
"But if you want her, you can try to take her from me."  
David rushed at Regina, trying to take his child without hurting Emma.  
Cackling Regina held Emma in the path of David's sword. 

Snow woke up with the commotion, just in time to see Regina disappear with her child. The sound she made was tortured, half wail, half cry, and it continued long after Regina was back at her own castle with Emma.


	2. Chapter one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again cowritten with a fellow RPGER on facebook to my knowledge she doesnt have an archive of our own account

"EMMA!" Regina hollared," honestly girl where are you hiding?"   
Her castle was devoid of life, Regina presumed it was due to the few guards she kept being afraid, and it didn't matter.   
Oh had she known when she stole this brat it would be this frustrating, she likely would have killed her. It just figured that the brat of Snow White would be a sorceress. Regina motioned to one of the guards.  
"Find my daughter," she said simply, "bring her to me and I will not kill you."   
Fear, it was the only way she knew how to rule, and she knew how to strike fear in anyone.  
Emma appeared in a black dress, one that covered much more than her mother's did, but still looked fashionable and wicked. "What, Mother?"  
"My dear girl," she said looking at the blond, "have you forgotten your lessons? It is time to practice."

Emma 'poofed' a homemade apple turnover on Regina's best china. "Have a bite."

Regina picked the turnover up and stared at it.   
"Emma dear," she said sweetly, "you wouldn't be trying to kill me would you? Maybe take over my castle for yourself? Regina laughed to herself but took a bite none the less.

"Not kill you, Mother dear. Just help you rest." Emma smiled.  
Regina started to feel lightheaded.   
"Very good girl, " she said, "though you better run before I wake up. Go on now. I am impressed you thought of this. Though you should really know everything about the one your cursing."   
Regina staggered to her chair at the head of the table and sat down. 

 

Freedom. Emma's heart sang. When Regina was out was the only time she was allowed outside the tower, much less outside the castle.   
She longed to ride a horse, to see other people, maybe even have a friend. She poofed her dress into a riding habit and then poofed herself to the stables. She loved horses, but the one time Regina had found her there, she'd been punished for an entire week.

Killian Jones smiled when he saw the princess in the stables it surely killed the mononity of things, and for sure this job was monotious, it paid well though and his son was safe, and soon would be well taken care of.  
"M'lady," he said respectfully,"will you be requiring any assistance?"

"I can manage." She smiled at him, a real smile, not one of those forced ones she gave Regina so often. There was something about him that looked nice, that she trusted. She picked a horse, the one that seemed to show the most spirit, and mounted.

"Very well," he said nodding at her, "do not hesitate to call if you need help. It would be a shame for something to happen."  
"Please...if the queen should come...you haven't seen me. Please."

"I wouldn't tell that old bag where you were even if she killed me love," he said, a bit of his old pirate personality poking through, " you needn't worry."

She smiled. "Thank you." She rode off, but didn't get very far before the horse started acting up and she found herself flat on the ground on her back, thrown, breathless.

He started laughing, unable to help himself as he rushed over to her.   
"So have you been riding long?"

She held his hand, not even fussing at him for laughing at her. "Never. Mother...Mother wouldn't allow it." She half suspected Regina of whispering into the horse's ear.  
Pulling her to her feet, Killian questioned, "Lass, how did the Queen come to have such a fetching daughter? You look nothing like her."   
He didnt want her to know that he was here on a job, but he had to know what he was doing was right.   
"I look like my father. I think that's why she hates me." She paused, a look of sadness over her face. "I should get back to the castle before she wakes. It...it was nice to meet you..." She waited for him to say his name.  
Killian Jo-" he started to introduce himself as they both heard a voice scream, "YOU UNGREATFUL WENCH."   
Smoke filled the air blinding Killian and soon it took the shape of the queen.  
"You dare defy your Queen!" Regina screamed grabbing Emma with her magic and starting to choke her, "Nobody defies me! I should kill you where you stand."

Emma struggled to get free and, when she got upset, her magic failed her. "Mo...mother..."  
"For 21 years,"Regina ranted, "21 years I protected you, I cared for you, you wanted for nothing and you repay me by a mild sleeping curse and trying to run off with this stable hand?!" She spat the last word with disdain.  
Killian attempted to rush the Queen but she threw him back into one of the stalls, smack into a pile of manure.   
"This doesn't involve you," she snarled.   
Tightening her 'grip' on Emma, she teleported them to the dungeon of her castle.   
A red mark was against her throat when Regina finally released her. "Mother...Mother, please. Why do you do this? You don't..." She tried to catch her breath again. "You don't love me. You don't want me here. Why?"  
Smirking, Regina walked to her daughter and said, "Because you belong to me."  
She wanted to disappear, wanted to hurt Regina as she had been hurt, but her magic was still too weak. "Please. Please let me good. I'll be good, Mother. I promise."  
Shaking her head, Regina banished the memory she had of saying the exact same words to her mother once upon a time.. Waving her hand she conjured chains and Emma was bound to the wall.  
"I will be back for you tomorrw," she said simply, "For now you may experience what it is like to live as those who disobey their Queen."  
With that, she left.


	3. Next Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again cowritten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cowritten

Emma knew the next time she left the castle, and she would, it would be the last time. She had to escape or Regina would kill her.

The lass was in trouble and Killian was more than sure that Queen Snow White was correct in assuming the daughter of the rival queen was her kidnapped child. It was time he did his job.   
He removed the prosthetic (an injury from his pirate days, before he had settled down) and reattached his hook.   
The Princess hadn't been aware he had been watching her for months now, and he knew the Queen had no clue. He would free the lass, return her home, and she would be safe. With these thoughts in mind, he proceeded to sneak into the castle. 

"Psst." An old man whispered to Killian.  
The old man wasn't the king, but he wasn't a guard either. "Mr Jones."  
"If...if you're looking for Emma, my daughter...my daughter took her to the dungeon."  
Killian paused.   
"How do I know I can trust you, " he said waving his hook infront of the old mans face.  
"I want...I want to save Emma from what Regina went through. My daughter...she started out like Emma. Young, bright, hopeful, but at the hands of her mother, my wife..." He paused. "I should have protected her. I should have done more. And now Regina's doing the same thing to Emma. If you care for the girl at all, you have to get her out of here. Please. For both Regina and Emma's sakes."  
Killian softened slightly.  
"I have no intention of leaving Emma behind," he admitted, " I can get to the dungeon, but I cannot predict if the Queen will see me. My quest could be for naught."

 

"Very well," Killian said ," I will trust you."  
He crept down the corradors until he came to the stairway that led down to the dungeon.   
There were two guards guarding the door, even though he detested magic, he was glad Snow and David had prepared him with all the magic they could think of. He rummaged through his sack until he brought out a small vial of sleeping dust. Holding his breath he used the dust to render the guards unconscious. Then he picked the lock and opened the door.  
The sight of the Princess chained to the wall startled him.  
"Killian?" Emma asked in shock and amazement, not sure she could trust her eyes. "What are you doing here?"  
"Time to talk will be later love," he said jumping to action, " are the chains enchanted? What will happen if I break them?"  
"I think they are. Every time I try to get lose, they get tighter. My magic...it doesn't work when I get scared."  
Killian frowned mulling over the information. He looked and indeed it looked as if Emma's arms were starting to bruise from the tightness of the chains.   
"Do you trust me lass? " he asked, " I have a plan, a risky plan."  
"Of course," she said, not even knowing it until it was out of her mouth.  
"Then I apologize for the pain, " he said, "try to grit and bear it."   
He walked over to her and dumped a vial on his hook.  
" This may cut you some," he continued trying not to crowd her ," your parents prepared magic for me, and this enchantment has strengthened my hook. In theory it can cut through anything, I still may knick you though."  
Turning the point away from her wrist he started to use his hook to saw through the chains. 

Elsewhere in the castle, Regina sensed a magical disturbance.


	4. More

"My parents?" Emma asked, trying to concentrate on anything else. The scratches from his hook couldn't hurt as much as her bruises though.  
"Henry is my grandfather. And you can't...you can't be working with Regina. Who are you?"  
Almost through, Killian thought.  
"Regina isn't your mother love," he said as he cut through one shackle. Handing her an ointment, he began on the other.   
She stifled a cry, not wanting to alarm Regina, as his hook sliced through her skin. She rubbed ointment on both arms, not wanting to take the time to allow for the pain. "Of course she is my mother. Why else would she raise me?"  
"Have you heard of Snow White?" He asked as he continued, " Has Regina told you about her?"  
"The witch that killed my father. You're working for her? She's even more dangerous than Regina..."

"And alas the story you know is false," he broke through the shackle and steaded her, " The short version however as we need to leave, Regina was Snow White's stepmother. She managed to piss Regina off, so Regina stole you when you were born. Hell hath no fury I suppose love," he finished lamely.   
"She's coming. Regina's coming..." Emma said, making her way out of the dungeon quickly with him.  
Killian allowed Emma to lead him out of the castle , he figured she knew it better than he did.   
All the same he drew his cutlass, ready to attack should the Queen find them.

Meanwhile...  
Regina saw the guards asleep on the floor and incerinated them. She threw open the door to the dungeon and saw Emma missing.   
She screamed in rage. 

Even as far away as where the horse had thrown her, she heard Regina's scream. She shivered, knowing what would happen if she caught them. "We have to run. Now. We have..." She wished she could calm down so that she could control her magic.  
Killian nodded praying the old man would come through on his promise.  
"The horses ," he said, " which are the fastest?"  
"I don't know. I've never ridden before." She poofed them away, but instead of being at a castle, they were on a ship.  
Storming out of the castle, Regina couldn't find Emma anywhere.   
No! Snow couldn't have found her, the wards were supposed to be to powerful.   
Growling, Regina stormed back in and started making military plans.

 

"A ship? " Killian said, " and one I know at that."   
He sighed as he heard a voice call out.  
"Cap'n Hook? You're a sight for sore eyes!"  
"Enough," Killian said as the man embraced him, " I am no longer a Captain Baelfire, you are. "  
The man chuckled.   
"You'll always be my Cap'n," he said, " now what can the Jolly Roger do for you."   
He lead them below deck to talk.

 

Emma was puzzled, but remained quiet, hoping no one would recognize her and tell her mother. No, if she believed Killian, and she had so far, Regina wasn't her mother. Snow White was. So why when she had thought 'home', had it brought her here, not to either of the castles?

"Bae," Killian said to the younger man, " we are running from the Evil Queen. Emma here has been on her bad side for a while." He motioned to the bruises. ' I was hired to save her. We need to get away from Castle Town and to the Enchanted Forest. " 

Baelfire looked at Killian and then to Emma.  
"Why does the Queen hate her?"  
"I poisoned her," Emma said simply, although there was nothing simple about it. Emma held Killian's hook without even thinking about it.

Killian smiled at Emma.   
"Aye she did, and unfortunately it didn't kill her. She was a bit mad too. Is that a good enough answer for you?"   
Baelfire shrugged.   
"Closest we can get is Arendalle, you will have to find a way from there. Is that fine?"

Killian looked at Emma, his eyes questioning.   
Emma nodded. "Anything would be wonderful, Bae. Thank you." She was hoping by that time her magic would be back to normal and she could transport them the rest of the way.  
"Very well," he responded, sensing the story was deeper than that ," The Cap'n's cabin is free to the both of you. I will tell the crew. I do expect you to work after a rest. "  
Killian chortled.  
"Every sailor earns his or her keep," he agreed.   
He noted Emma was still grasping his hook and colored slightly.   
"C'mon love he said, " I know the way to the cabin."  
She walked with him, letting him lead her until the door was closed. "You may have to teach me how..." She paused. "Most of my time was spent in the dungeon or the tower. I know how to clean my area up, but as far as anything else, I'm quite useless."  
"Thank you. For not telling Bae."  
"Of course love," he said collapsing in a chair, " now i expect you have questions. And I may have the thing to answer them." He rummaged through the little sack again and pulled out a rolled up parchment and handed it to Emma.   
"Your mother wrote this for you."   
Her hands trembled as she held the letter. "Maybe I'm not Regina's daughter. But how do you know anything Snow tells you is true?"  
"The simplicity of the fact that she and her husband saved my life during a rough patch. And they have kept watch over my son for me many times. I don't believe that a liar can be that good, " he said,"do you?"  
"You have a boy?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Aye," Killian said with a hint of pride, " seven years old..named him after my departed brother Liam. Bloody well looks like him too."  
She smiled, trying to make herself open the letter. "Do...do you mind if I ask about his mother?"  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't...I shouldn't have asked."  
Killian darkened. "No its fine.." he said ," she died when he was born."  
"I'm sorry." She said again, putting the letter on the table, her hands shaking too bad to read it.  
"These things happen, "Killian said with a slight shrug, "she was enough to make me leave pirating though. To make an honest living for our boy. "  
He paused noticing she put the letter down and laughed.  
"She hated my hook though. "  
"Why?"  
"I suppose it seemed far to unnatural, to raise a son and be able to poke his eye out. I was the bloody Captain of this ship, out ran many a foe, only caught once," he said proudly, " and yet she thought that I would hurt our son when he was born."  
"Then she's wrong. You would never hurt anyone you loved. Your hook is a way for you to survive, a way for you to cope. Better a missing hand than a missing heart."  
Killian laughed.   
" be a bloody waste of a life to not have a heart," he agreed, "now love, please read the letter. Eventually we will be back to your family, be bad if you don't read it."

"I'm...I'm trying to calm down. My magic has flaws. One of which is that it won't work if I'm upset, if I'm scared. If it's working correctly, when we reach Arendalle, I should be able to get us the rest of the way."  
"Sounds complicated" he admitted, " but relax. Arandalle is five days away, the Jolly Roger has only been caught once, and that was due to a storm, you have plenty of time to calm yourself. "  
He winked.  
"I hear exercise helps sorcerers."  
"I'm not a sorcerer. At least, I don't think I am. I don't remember not being able to do magic. I know that Cora had it and Regina, but I think mine is a different kind. I don't...I don't quite know how to explain it. I don't...I don't know how to explain any of this. If Regina catches the ship, if she finds us...I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't let all of you pay for my sins."  
"Oh dont worry," he said dismissively, " she wont take my other hand. And I will not let her take you back. "  
He paused for a moment.  
"Emma, did you know an old man in that castle?"


	6. More and more and more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continue to assume

"Grandpa Henry. He was the only person that was ever kind to me, until you."  
"He said he would distract the Queen," Killian admitted, " he even seemed to know why I was there. How long will he be able to distract her do you reckon? "  
"I don't know. He's the only person she really ever seemed to love, besides my father, but he tends to let her run over him as well."  
"When...when I was being punished, she let him do it. Sometimes...sometimes I would go a week without food or water. Sometimes the dungeon. He always let her do it." She closed her eyes to block it out.  
"You must have had it hard lass," he quietly said.   
"I don't know. I don't know what the outside world is like. I don't know what I had it harder than anyone else. I don't...I don't even know what real parents are like. Or what I'm supposed to be for them."  
Killian looked at her sympatheticly.  
"For one. Real parents love you. They put you first. Your well being is first. For another, you will find out what to be." He snatched up the letter and put it in his bag before continuing, " I will hold this, but the moment you wish to read it, get into the bag and grab it."  
She could feel the storm before she looked outside at it. "Killian?"  
The ship rocked threateningly and Killian groaned.   
" I can't believe it. Follow me he said leaving the cabin.  
She followed him, seeing the darkness all around them, but it was a shade she recognized far too well.  
"Baelfire!" Killian yelled noticing the oddity of the storm, " whats happening."

The man panicked. "I don't know it came out of no where! Like that one time!"

Lightening hit the deck and Killian took the helm.

 

Regina kept increasing the storm, throwing all the elements at the ship. She even sent some fire from the sky. 

Emma reached to hold Killian's hook, thinking about his little boy. "Get my parents. Bring them. And hurry." She walked away from him. "Mother!!!! Here I am, Mother!!!"  
"No!" He yelled ," she will kill you."

He lunged at her to stop her, but a fire ball separated them.

 

Regina appeared.   
"Dear," she said sweetly, "why did you run?"  
"I don't know, but I'm not running anymore." She paused and then lied, "I want to go home, Mother. Take me home."  
Regina smiled in victory and clamped a brown wrist band on Emma's wrist.  
"Just to make sure dear," she said, and she poofed them off.

Killian was amazed when the ship repared ittself. It was obvious Regina only wantes Emma. He slumped.  
"Hook?" Bae said," the Jolly Roger is yours. Orders Cap'n?"  
He looked at the crew, his old friends, comrades.   
"Open the sails," he commanded, " we sail to the Enchantes Forest!"


	7. Another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still cowritten

Snow waited with baited breath, pacing, turning when she heard Hook enter the meeting room. "Papa! Papa!" The little boy ran to Hook, his arms outstretched.  
Killian bent down and hugged his boy. "I missed you son," he said.  
Turning to the Queen and Prince Charming.  
"Your majestys," he said," I am afraid I have some bad news "  
David hadn't wanted to involve Hook in the first place and some of his many fights with Snow had been about that. What had started as such a happy marriage was tattered after so many years of searching for their daughter. "What is it?" Snow asked softly. "Is she alive?"  
"Yes, " he said quickly,"but time is of the essence. We were escaping, but Regina caught up. She took her. "  
Snow gave a half sob, straightening back up, hugging Liam as the little boy rushed to hug her. She was the closest thing to a mother or grandmother he had and she was the closest thing she had had to a child for over two decades.

"I'll ready our army and navy," David said, "We leave now."

"I'm going too," Snow said. "I spent too many years fighting for my child. I won't let her go now that we're this close."

"Our child," David reminded her.  
This time Snow nodded, "Our child." Still she was not moving on the subject of going.  
He saw the tension between the two, and once again chose not to comment on it.   
"I believe that I can be successful in gaining entry once again," He said to the royals, " I believe I may have made an ally on the inside. One that can lead me to whereever she is keeping Emma."  
" but the attack on her Castle must be heavy."  
David nodded. "I'll make the arrangements." He got the army and navy ready and even found Snow's bow and arrows for her, something she'd put away from her long-ago bandit days.  
Killian lay a hand on Snow's arm and said ," I will not stop until I save your daughter. This is my vow to you as a friend and as one who is indebted to you."

Long ago, before Killian had hung up his pirate hat, he had been captured by King Midas, something he had expected Regina had a hand in.   
After he had been maimed as a cruel punishment for stealing from the castle, Killian found refuge among Snow White and Prince Charming.   
"You're not indebted. You've saved my life many times over, Killian, or rather your boy has." She smiled at Liam, although she knew he was too young to understand. "The old man was Regina's father. She adored him. If anyone...if anyone can help us...Oh, please let it not be too late for my baby. I can't lose her again."  
"I will ready the Jolly Roger," he said with a reassuring smile, " Baelfire has agreed to cooperate with us."  
"It will take so long to get there..." She hurriedly got ready the things she and David would need, arranging for a neighboring girl to stay with Liam where he would be safe.  
"Unfortunally ten days," Killian agreed, but we will get there in time, Regina was keeping her alive. I believe she still will."  
He bent down and looked at Liam.  
"You be good for whoever Aunt Snow gets to watch you. When Daddy is home, we will play. I promise." Killian said to Liam.  
"


	8. Exciting chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild torture references. You'll hate Regina.
> 
> Still cowritten

"Regina! Regina, you must stop." Henry had never interfered with his daughter before. "You'll kill her."  
Regina had the girl tied to the wall again, the chains enchanted with several different enchantments, her hand in her chest, squeezing her heart.   
She turned her head sharply.  
"Daddy," she snapped, "Noone tells me what to do!  
"You're acting like Cora, dearest. I know you never wanted that."  
"I also wanted to grow old with Daniel Daddy!" She squeezed the heart again satisfied at the cry of pain she got, "But that wretch took him away from me!"  
Regina looked around the dungeon, pathetic really, she never entertained herself in here. She really should more often.   
" Besides Daddy," she continued, " Snow deserves her happy ending gone! She took my Daniel! I took her daughter! "

"You took her daughter, yes, but you shouldn't have to kill her. Isn't just taking her enough? You've tortured her for three days, she hasn't eaten for at least four. How long can she last?" He knew he'd said the wrong thing at that.  
Regina released Emma for a moment and turned to her father.   
"What did you say?" She asked dangerously.  
"Nothing. I said nothing." He prayed his daughter wouldn't take it as a personal challenge.  
"No Daddy," she sneered, "how long do you think the little princess can last. Shall we bet on it?"  
"Regina, my darling, you don't want to do this..." He begged, pleaded.  
Regina paused, looking soft for a moment.

"You're overwrought, darling, because of that stable boy. He reminded you too much of Daniel. You don't want to hurt Emma."  
"No," she said looking the woman she had tortured, "You're right Daddy. I want to hurt Snow. How long do you think it will take them to get here?"  
"She hasn't come in twenty-one years, Regina."  
"She will know Emma is alive," she said dismissively, " You're right though Daddy, I shouldn't torture Emma. I will kill her."  
A cloud of black smoke started filling the room.  
"Leave Daddy," she commanded, " the poison will attack you if you dont."  
He had no choice; he had to leave.  
Regina smiled fondly at the girl.  
"No matter what, " she said in a moment of uncharacteristic kindness towards Emma, "I did love having a daughter, even if it was you."  
She teleported out, leaving Emma chained in the room filled with poison.   
Emma coughed, trying not to breathe. She could only hope that Regina had left Killian and Bae and the others alone after they'd left. Her lungs burned, she was sore, she was hungry, and she was so thirsty. She finally gave in and inhaled, wishing for an end. The poison made her throw what little she had left up until she was puking blood and, finally, caused her to pass out.  
Regina smiled when she felt the girl's life force fade.  
"You were fond of her Daddy,"she said, "you can make arrangements for her funeral."  
She was trying to be kind to her father, even though she hated Emma, she knew her father did not.  
Henry found a way to block the poison, carrying Emma out and placing her on her bed in the tower.

 

\--------------------------------☆☆☆☆☆  
Six days later, on the Jolly Roger, Killian stood on the top deck with Snow. Why she hadn't been on the other ship with David was beyond him, but he did welcome the company.  
"Cap'n! " Bae yelled , " the lead ship has signaled! We are at her castle!"  
Hook nodded and turned to Snow.  
"Will you be joining me as your husband leads the attack? "  
She nodded. "I want to find my daughter, bring her home." She just prayed it wouldn't be too late.  
"Alright. " Hook said. Then he turned to the crew. "PREPARE THE CANNONS! OPEN THE SAILS! WEIGH THE ANCHOR, STARBOARD ! "  
The crew started running around as ordered, and Baelfire came to Hook.  
"You signal David's ship," Hook told him, " As soon as the Queen and I are on shore we need you to start the attack."  
Snow snuck inside with him, finding Henry. She held the old man's hands in both of hers. "Please, Henry. Where's Emma?"  
"I know you know," Killian finished, " We have come to save the lass."  
When the old man shook his head Hook glared.   
"What does that mean!" He fumed.   
"You know I didn't mean for Daniel to die. You know I didn't mean for any of this to happen. You know what it's like to lose a daughter. Please. Tell me where mine is."  
"Follow me," Henry said leading the way.

Snow let out a cry, kneeling by her daughter's bed, holding her hand. There was no pulse. "No," she whispered. "No...No!"  
What happened old man!" Hook yelled shoving him against the wall, "I thought you were on our side!"

Henry didnt show that the shove affected him.  
"I hurt my daughter." He said, " or go against her. But I know enough to have blocked the poison. I'm afraid I cannot revive her though."


	9. And yet more

Snow felt for her bow. "Where's Regina?"  
Henry nodded.  
"I know you don't owe her any favors," he said, tears in his eyes, " but if I tell you, please make it quick. Don't make her suffer anymore than life has made my child suffer. "  
"Your child? Look at mine." Snow turned to Killian. "Please...please stay with her...until David and I can take her home. She won't...she won't be buried here."  
"I know." Henry said, "You can't blame an old man for trying. I will lead you to my daughter."

Killian nodded "I will stay with her."  
She nodded her thanks, hurrying out with Henry.  
The hallways were far to long ao Henry moved a candlestick and a door opened.   
"Follow." He repeated, "this takes us straight there."  
She did as he said, never once letting herself think it might be a trap.

At the end of a tunnel, Regina appeared.  
"Thank you Daddy," she crowed , "For leading Snow to me.".

"Regina." Henry cried out as she used magic to tear Snow's weapons away from her, "Haven't you hurt them enough?"

The look in her eyes waa truly frightening as Regina spoke up.  
"Its never enough until she feels my pain!"  
"I was ten!!! Who trusts a ten year old with a secret?!?"  
Regina didn't answer, instead she snarled and lunged at Snow with the intent to rip her heart out, the magic coating her hand, similar to what she used on Emma, but meant to kill quickly.

At the last second, Henry shoved Snow out of the way and Regina's hand was buried in his chest.

She was shocked.  
"Daddy?"  
"Snow, move," Charming said from behind them, his sword drawn. "Behind me." Snow did as he asked.  
"I couldn't let you do it," Henry gasped out as the magic infected his heart, "I should have done more for Emma, but I couldn't let you throw your soul away, I know you're in there."

Regina couldn't move, her father was dying before her eyes.   
"Where's Emma?" Charming asked Snow. She shook her head, burying it against him, feeling his arm go around her. He turned his attention back to Regina. "I ought to kill you for what you've done to my family."  
The one who stood by her, dead, the one who loved her always, gone by her hand.   
She looked at Charming.  
"Then do it," she spat, " kill me like I killed your precious child."  
"No. I will make you go through everything you put Emma through, but live a very long time, knowing you killed the only person who ever truly loved you."  
Regina stood. She knew she was beat.   
"Be that as it may" she said summoning one last burst of magic, " you cannot bring her back. "  
She launched her last attack at Charming. A simple fire ball.  
He moved Snow out of the way, getting his arm and shoulder burned in the process.  
Regina shook her head. It had come to this.  
"Fine," she said,"do as you will with me. I surrender. "


	10. All the excitement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actuallt may be the boring chapter lolol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cowritten

Two of his soldiers arrested her. "Let her stay until her father is gone. Then put her in irons and on one of the ships." Charming said, letting Snow look at his wound.

Killian stared at Emma's prone body.   
He felt like a failure. He had promised to save the lass and here he had let her die.  
Resting his only hand on her cheek he said,"I'm sorry Emma."  
Emma could hear him, but she couldn't get to him. The agony, the torture, had been enough knowing that he was safe, that Regina wouldn't hurt him. She wanted to hold his hand, tell him she was okay, but she couldn't speak, couldn't move.  
It was worse than when Lizabeth died. He had only married her cause of getting her pregnancy, even pirates had honor, he never loved her like he should have. But it was different with Emma, he had felt himself falling for her, not knowing if it was love or not.  
On a whim, before David and Snow could return, Killian bent down and gave her a quick peck on the lips.  
" I think I may have fallen for you Emma." He whispered. 

 

"Killian," she whispered.  
Killian backed up, eyes wide with shock.   
"Uh. Love, " he said, "weren't you dead?"  
She slowly nodded. "I think...I think I was."  
He helped her up, mindful of her wounds.  
"I don't bloody well know how, but your family needs to know love," he said holding her steady, " can you walk?"  
She shook her head, too weak to even stand let alone walk.  
"Alright he said picking her up bridal style, "lets find them. Do direct me down, Regina's castle will be the death of me."  
He paused   
"After you heal I would like the chance to court you,"he said hurridly, " I know this isn't the time, but it needs to be said. "  
He continued walking down the hall.  
She held on to him, resting her head against his heart. David and Snow were coming out, Regina already aboard ship, and Snow gave a tiny gasp, running to them. "Emma! Oh, Killian, thank you!"

Charming paused. "She was dead. And now she's..." He remembered Snow in the glass coffin. "True love's kiss."  
"You mean..."Killian trailed off looking at the older couple.  
"It's never failed yet," Snow said, remembering as she smiled back at her husband but then turned her attention to her daughter, "She needs to be aboard ship right away, resting. I'll see if I can't fix her, all of us, something to eat."  
"Snow," David spoke softly. "The palace is yours. It should have been anyway. Emma can rest here, until she gets her strength back. It'll be far easier taking care of her here than on board and Regina can't get out."  
"If you like," Killian said uncertainly" or need me too, I can stay behind and take care of her while you dispose of the Evil Queen."

"I did promise that she would suffer everything our daughter suffered. I think we can put her in the dungeon for now, put that bracelet on her underneath her cuffs. But I can go get Liam, bring him here, if you'd like, so that you and Snow can stay with Emma."  
"What I want, David, is for her to be placed in the stables. Surely we can clean somewhere out for Regina in there. It's far better than the dungeon."

"You're kind, " Killian said to Snow, "Had she taken my child I don't think I could be that kind."  
"You don't understand, Killian. The stables...the stables is where Cora killed her love."  
"I see. I retract my statement then," he said. He looked at David and said ," Mate, I hope you dont take this wrong, but I have only one hand..." He motioned to Emma and then to his hook.  
"David, your shoulder..."

"I can take my, our, daughter, Snow. But I don't...I don't want her back in that tower." He found another room more suited, with less bad memories, and finally laid his baby girl in her bed, watching her sleep.  
"So Cap'n Hook lays down his hat for good? " Baelfire asked with a slight laugh.  
Killian smiled.   
"Thank you lad," he said, "for all the help. I have no need of the ocean, my boy needs me, and I sense Emma may as well."

Baelfire nodded.   
"Well the Jolly Roger will always be available to you Killian, " he said hugging the man.  
"It is appricated,' he said turning back to the castle.

 

Liam ran next to his dad, happy about his new surroundings. He had had his dad's full attention for ten days, he was going to see his 'aunt', and meet a new friend. David met Killian at the stables, a slight wince when he picked up his 'nephew'.  
"Uncle David!" Liam exclaimed, " Uncle David. You look different!"  
Liam embraced the man in the way only a child can. 

 

"I am different." David responded. "I want to talk to your dad and then I want you to meet my daughter, okay?"  
Okay! Liam cried happily, " Can i pet a horse while I wait?"  
"No, it's okay, Liam. Just mind what Happy tels you okay?"  
"Okay!" Liam chirped.  
He saw Killian's look but waited until Liam disappeared. "Snow finally relented. She's in the dungeon. And yes, we are feeding her and giving her water. Not even any poison. But she'll never get loose and she'll never hurt Emma again."  
"I couldn't see you torturing her honestly mate, " Killian said, "has she tried any of her threats? Or magic? "  
"Emma told us about a little brown cuff. Her magic's gone. Threats, yes, of course. She wouldn't be Regina without them."  
"Is Emma okay?" Killian asked. He had been trying to stay out of the way since he knew the family needed ro catch up.  
"How has she handed having parents?" He smirked.   
"About like we have suddenly being the parents of an adult daughter." David admitted. "It's an adjustment." He paused. "She's healing. After what...after what Regina did to her, it's amazing she's alive. Her mobility's back, she's lost some of her paleness, but she's still so thin. Still gets tired easily and the nightmares don't help. It's an adjustment."  
"How did she get her David? Is it as I heard Regina say while I surveyed for that month, did you hand her over?"  
"She was disguised as the midwife when Snow went into labor. Said she was going to put Emma in her nursery. Snow was so tired and she'd been in labor so long that I didn't want to leave her. I should have, but maybe if I had, Regina would have killed her instead." He paused. "And then when she showed me who she was, I wanted to fight her, but there was no way without hurting Emma."  
"I've gone through it a thousand times. Each scenario I lose."  
"No. You did what had to be done. Regina is unstable, you saved Emma..."  
"No, mate. You did." He paused. "Snow held her hand three weeks ago. There was no pulse. None. Then today, I actually heard my little girl laugh for the first time."

Killian smiled.  
"Then regardless all will be okay. Even the most vile demons can be crushed. "  
"She wants to see you. I can bring Liam up when he's ready."  
"Thank you," Killian said, "If you'll excuse me." He briskly walked to the castle and to the room Emma was in.   
Emma's entire face lit up when he walked into the room. Snow didn't even have to turn to see who it was. She kissed her daughter's forehead. "I'll be right outside." She smiled at Killian as she walked out, "Welcome home."  
"You wanted to see me M'Lady," he joked after Snow left.  
"That's princess," she teased back, holding her hand out for his.  
With his only good hand he grasped hers.  
She kissed his hand, holding it to her cheek momentarily. "I'm glad you're home."  
"And I am glad to be home."as he said it he realized he actually meant it.


	11. ....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the fluff?

"I'm glad you came in alone. I want to meet Liam, but I want to talk to you first."  
Raising an eyebrow he looked at her.  
"Should I be worried? "  
"You said, when I was better, you wanted to ask me something."  
He looked at her, shocked she remembered.   
"Emma," he said," I know we just met, and neither of us are ready for commitment and I am an ex-pirate with a hook and a child, but I would like a chance to court you properly." He took a large breath after his runon sentance.

"You may be an ex-pirate, but you're a good man. As evidenced by the fact that you are with your child, raising him. And I've already told you what I felt about that blasted hook. So, yes, love. I would love that. I missed you, Killian."  
Killian beamed. And leaned down to kiss her.  
A second later he chuckled   
"You can tell your parents "   
"I already did," she whispered, her forehead against his.  
A moment later Liam came bounding in.  
"IS THIS EMMA? IS IT? WHY WERE YOU KISSING HER DADDY? " He jumped on the bed and looked at Emma. "Are you Emma? I am Liam. "  
"Yes. I am Emma. It's so nice to meet you, Liam. I've heard a lot about you, from your daddy and from my mom and dad."  
Liam looked serious for a moment.  
"You're why Uncle David looks different!"  
Killian slapped his forehead.  
"I apologize he has more energy than he knows what to do with."  
She laughed. "I suppose I am. Listen, my mom keeps bringing me cakes. You wouldn't want one, would you?" She asked, indicating one of the little cakes that Snow kept trying to get her to eat, worried that she was as thin as a twig.  
"Daddy says to many cakes make you fat. Why do you want to be fat?" 

Killian colored slightly.

Then Liam spoke up.  
Exercise! Run! Play! Climb trees! And then we can share a cake! I will tell Aunt Snow that making you fat is bad!" He ran to the door and left.   
She groaned, but laughed. "Hey, if he can get Mom to stop forcefeeding me, I'm all for it."  
Killian laughed.  
"Never know love." He sat down next to her.   
She leaned her head against his shoulder, more tired than she wanted to admit.  
"Promise?"  
"Always."


End file.
